


i lab you

by euphorickiri



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutoring, a cheesy ass version of it, evie is a dork, uma is also a dork, yes this is the typical college tutor trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorickiri/pseuds/euphorickiri
Summary: evie desperately needs a chemistry tutor. when uma steps up to help, things take a unexpected turn.“are you a carbon sample? because I want to date you.”for someone who barely knew anything about chemistry, evie sure had an arsenal of pick-up lines related to the subject.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Uma (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Uma & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i lab you

Evie was going to drop out of college. 

What kind of business fashion major needed to take chemistry? _Chemistry_? She didn’t even get a choice in the matter. It was a required class, one that if she failed, she would be kicked out of the fashion program. Sure, chemistry was easy for Evie in high school, but the science department at Auradon Prep was notorious for being extremely difficult. Most of the professors in the department did little to help students pass. Some took pleasure in watching students fail which was an entirely different level of evil. There was no way out of this.

Evie kicked her dorm room door open, ignoring the startled yell from her roommate and best friend of five years, Mal. She threw her bag on her desk and flopped on her bed, screaming into her pillow loudly. 

“Your meeting with Fairy Godmother go well?” Mal guessed, sarcasm evident in her tone. She kicked her feet up on her desk and leaned back in her seat. “I told you going to her wouldn’t change anything.”

“I don’t understand how she got that nickname!” Evie snapped, lifting her head. Her hair covered most of her face from her dramatic fall. “She doesn’t make dreams come true—she _crushes_ them. Crushes them and burns the remains!” She let her face fall back on her pillow, letting out another scream. Mal threw her head back and groaned, reluctantly moving out of her comfortable position and walking over to her roommate, patting her head gently. 

“There there,” Mal cooed, or at least she tried to in a comforting way. Emotions were something she still struggled with. “You’ll survive. The minimum grade needed to pass chemistry is a C right? That’s manageable.”

“Yeah, if I were in a different program,” Evie corrected, her voice muffled by her pillow. “To fulfill the science requirement in the fashion program I need a B at _least_.”

“You know, this is why I love being in the art program. No math, no science. It’s a paradise.” The three overdue art projects sitting on her desk said otherwise, but Evie didn’t need to know all that. Said teen picked her head up again and sat cross-legged on her bed with a heated glare.

“This isn’t funny Mal! The fashion program here is crazy competitive and if I fail chemistry, I can lose my scholarship and get kicked out! Then I’ll be forced to go back home and live with my mom which wouldn’t last long because of how much we argue and then I would be homeless and have to work at McDonald’s for the rest of my life!” 

Mal tapped her chin and looked up thoughtfully. “Well, I’d probably let you mooch off of me when you’re homeless—” Evie’s pillow hit her square in the face. The murderous intent behind her glare was enough to get Mal to ease up on the jokes. “Okay! Okay! But just letting you know, murdering your roommate would definitely ruin any chance of you continuing in the fashion program.”

Evie’s glare intensified. She slowly reached for her desk lamp, fully prepared to launch it at Mal’s head. The other teen laughed nervously and stepped back. She went into deep thought, snapping her fingers with a smile when she came up with an idea. “Didn’t Carlos take chem freshman year? I’m sure he could tutor you,” Mal pointed out, sighing in relief when Evie calmed down.

How could she forget? Carlos De Vil: her childhood best friend _and_ the smartest person she knew. If anyone could help her pass Chemistry, it would be him.

“Sorry Evie, I’m swamped with assignments,” Carlos apologized. They were in the library where Evie and Mal met up with Jay and Carlos twice a week to do homework. Though most of the time they were too busy goofing off to get anything done. Mal and Jay almost had them banned after knocking over an entire bookshelf. How they managed to do that still boggled Evie’s mind. “I barely have time to meet up with you guys as it is. The classes for the Veterinary program are no joke. But I can still lend you my notes!”

“You mean your chicken scratch? Your handwriting is awful,” Jay teased. He yelped when his boyfriend stomped on his foot. Mal snorted, immediately covering it up with a cough when Jay glared at her.

“I really am sorry,” Carlos said with a frown. “I wish I could do more to help.”

Evie slumped forward and let her head hit the table with a loud bang. Her friends winced in unison, knowing that had to hurt. 

“I’m doomed,” Evie wailed.

“No you’re not,” Mal argued. “There has to be another way.”

Jay, who had been busy nursing his ‘injured’ foot until now decided to pipe up. “I would offer to help, but the only way I passed Chemistry was because of Quizlet.” Carlos stepped on his other foot, fixing him with an accusatory glare. “ _And_ because of Carlos. But mostly Quizlet.” He received a smack on the back of the head for that. 

“Science is your strong suit, but you’re pretty good at math. Doesn’t Chemistry involve a lot of math?” Mal asked.

“If it were that simple I would be able to help Evie on my own,” Jay replied. Evie let out another wail of despair. She mentally prepared her plans to find a nice cardboard box to live in once she received her inevitable failing Chemistry grade. 

Then, like an angel sent from the heavens, Carlos remembered something and perked up. 

“Uma! She’s a Marine Biology major in my anatomy class. I could introduce you two! I’m sure she’d be willing to help!” he exclaimed. “She’s one of the top students in the sophomore class!”

“The same Uma who beat you by 0.1 for highest GPA?” Jay asked with a raised eyebrow. “You complained about it for a whole week.” 

A small blush appeared on Carlos’s face. “Just because we’re academic rivals doesn’t mean she wouldn’t be willing to help a friend.”

“How soon can you ask her?” Evie asked.

“Tomorrow after our anatomy lecture! Will you be able to meet us—”

“ _Yes_.”

As soon as Evie’s last class of the day ended she ran out, not wanting to be a second late to meet Uma. Turned out she ended up being a few minutes too early. She could see Carlos sitting in the front of the room, rapidly writing down what their professor was saying. Evie straightened out her outfit—she made sure to pick out clothes that made her look “sciency”—and silently prayed things would go her way. Students finally started to pack their belongings and Evie moved back when the door swung open as they piled out. Carlos was one of the last people to leave and she waved to get his attention, freezing when she saw who was beside him. Evie has had a few crushes throughout her life.

But no one, in her eyes, held a _candle_ to the girl she had her eyes on now.

Evie struggled to comprehend this was real life and not another one of her unrealistic romance dreams. Because, in all honesty, this quite literally was _the girl of her dreams_. Mal teased her for being such a romantic when Evie told her she believed in love at first sight. Maybe she had a point. Evie was nineteen years old and never once had a crush that lasted very long. But here she was now, standing in the middle of the science wing in the oldest building on campus, prepared to get down on one knee and propose marriage.

Was Evie getting ahead of herself? Most definitely. In her defense, it was hard to stay sensible when a walking angel was only a few feet away.

Her hand hovered awkwardly in the air, still waving when the other teens approached. The girl met her gaze and Evie almost passed out then and there. 

“Evie, this is Uma! I told her about your situation and she’s willing to tutor you!” Carlos said with a smile. 

Uma looked her up and down in a way that made Evie’s heart race. “Freckles told me you’re pretty good in English and I’ve been looking for someone to proofread my essay, so I thought we could help each other.” 

Evie nodded, unable to form words. A worried expression crossed Uma’s face. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is really red.” Carlos also took notice and frantically asked if she needed to see a nurse.

Now, Evie could easily make up an excuse. She could go to the nurse with Carlos, calm herself down, and talk to Uma again when she had a clear mind.

Too bad her mouth started moving before her brain could keep up.

“Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.”

_Where_ that came from, Evie didn’t know. It was too late to take it back. Her face turned a darker shade of red and she groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “Please forget I said that. Even better? Forget I exist! I’m so sorry I don’t—”

A hand rested on her shoulder and Evie looked up, her eyes going wide when she saw Uma. Unlike Carlos, whose jaw was on the floor, she had a straight-face. Evie silently scolded herself for being so stupid, prepared to get rejected and have to find someone else willing to tutor her. 

“It’s ok, oxidants happen.”

_What?_ “What?”

“I like to hear chemistry puns, periodically. Make like a proton and stay positive!” Uma smirked and leaned in. Their sudden close proximity made Evie dizzy, “Just out of curiosity: Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe.”

Evie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Uma wasn’t mad in the _slightest_. She booped Evie’s nose. “I’m free whenever. Carlos can give you my number. I’ll see you around.” Uma winked, walking away with a spring in her step. 

“What just happened?” Carlos asked in disbelief.

“I… got a chemistry tutor,” Evie replied. One who loved chemistry puns, she mentally added.

She got Uma’s number from Carlos in a flash, setting up a time to meet tomorrow. Evie stayed up all night finding any chemistry pun she could, convincing Mal to help her. She confidently strolled into the library the next day, hyping herself up before walking over to Uma. 

“Are you sure we haven’t had a class together before? I could have sworn that we had chemistry together. The name is Bond. Ionic Bond,” Evie greeted as she sat down.

Uma didn’t miss a beat. “Honey, we’re a galvanic cell. Can’t you feel the electricity flowing between us? And my name? It’s Bond. Covalent Bond.”

They continued to go back and forth, giggling as the puns only got cheesier.

“You must be a compound of barium and beryllium because you’re a total BaBe.”

“Your body must be made of oxygen and neon because you are the ONe.”

“Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful.”

“If I had a choice between DNA and RNA, I’d choose RNA because it has U in it.”

“My favorite attractive force is van der Waal’s force. Can you feel it? I’ll move closer if you can’t.” Evie, gaining more confidence, leaned in close just as Uma did the day before. The other teen looked surprised, red coloring her cheeks. “When I’m near you I undergo anaerobic respiration because baby, you take my breath away.”

This time, it was Uma’s turn to be a flustered mess. “Do you even know what half of what you said means?”

“Not the anaerobic respiration part,” Evie replied with a small smile. “But that’s why I have you as my tutor.”

“I thought I scared you away,” Uma admitted. “I did kinda ambush you.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m the one who started it! I thought I scared _you_ away,” Evie countered. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m so strongly attracted to you, scientists will have to discover a fifth fundamental force.”

Evie hesitated before she responded. “Oh really? Then you must be a fossil because I would _love_ to date you.”

“Alright Ionic Bond,” Uma teased. “I’ll take you up on that invitation. If you get higher than a 70 on your first chemistry exam.”

The likelihood of that was low. Evie went to take back her words but paused when Uma held her hand gently, interlocking their fingers. The determined look in her eyes was enough to convince Evie she would be able to do it with her help. Uma _wanted_ her to pass. And, much to Evie’s delight, go on a date.

“You got yourself a deal Covalent Bond,” Evie agreed. “By the way: what’s a covalent bond again?” 

Uma laughed and opened her laptop. “Let me explain.” 

They held hands the entire time.

Evie ended up getting a 98 on her first chemistry exam. She was the only person in her class who received a grade above a 75 which was the class average. Uma squealed when Evie pulled her into a hug and spun her around when they saw each other later that day. 

“So? That date?” Evie asked breathlessly. 

Uma kissed her cheek. “I hope you know I would’ve gone with you even if you failed. But of course with _me_ as your tutor, you’re guaranteed good grades.”

Evie rolled her eyes fondly. Their first date wasn’t anything special. They walked around campus and talked, but it led to many more dates. Even a couple of double dates with Jay and Carlos. Mal complained about being a fifth wheel, but still expressed how happy she was for her friends. She and Uma became close with how much she came to their dorm to visit Evie. As happy as it made Evie to see her girlfriend and roommate get along, they tended to team-up and get themselves into trouble. They both lacked impulse control. And with Jay added to the mix, Evie and Carlos made a vow to never leave them alone with each other. Not after they managed to set the kitchen in their dorm building on fire attempting to bake a cake without instructions. 

But Evie wouldn’t have it any other way.

She pulled Uma closer and kissed the back of her neck. The two were cuddling on Uma’s bed in her dorm room after a long day of classes. 

“Hey Uma?” The other girl hummed and rolled over, tucking herself underneath Evie’s chin. “Are you into science? Because I LAB you.”

“I love you too dork,” Uma said softly. 

Huh, guess Evie was wrong about Fairy Godmother. She did make dreams come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter: @IR8NHEART


End file.
